Ben 10 OC Adoption: Sophie Young
by Wanli8970
Summary: This is an OC for the Ben 10 fandom. More information inside.
1. Information

**Hello those who read the fanfiction of Ben 10. The title you're reading is correct, this an OC adoption for anyone who wants to write a Ben 10 story. The rules are right below.**

 **RULES:**

 **1\. Don't put OC in a story that's rated T or M. Only K-K+ are allowed**

 **2\. Do _not_ put my OC as a pairing for the character, Ben Tennyson. Friendship is only allowed between them.**

 **3\. Please try to keep them in character.**

 **4\. If you want to use my OC, please PM me if you want permission to use them.**

 **5\. Please tell me what you need to know about my character and what is their relationship with other characters.**

 **Now that's done, if any of you want to use my OC, please PM and I'll tell you everything you need to know about them. Have a good day!**


	2. OC Introduction: Sophie Young

**Author's Note: Hello fellow fans of Ben 10! As you can see, I'm still open to people adopting my OC. If you want, you can read a little more about her!**

 **P.S. You don't have to comment on this, Steel Heart Alchemist.**

* * *

The last day of School, a complete paradise for kids of all ages. It was especially a paradise for kids in Bellwood. Here they can get away from all the demanding teachers and enjoy their childhood life. However, there are times where the last day of School isn't a paradise for some of the kids in Bellwood. This is because of thing that has been a disgrace since the beginning of time; _Bullies_.

There were only two known bullies in Bellwood, who go by the names of J.T. and Cash. Although they're both only ten-years-old, it doesn't stop all of their peers from being terrified, though. Those who try to stop them, well, just ask Ben Tennyson after his attempt failed attempt on "playing the hero".

"Next time you want to play hero, make sure you can back it up." Snarled the other unfortunate kid that's hanging right beside him on the tree by his underwear. Man is he so glad that no one else is watching this.

Down below, J.T. and Cash were busy laughing their butts on the grass. "M-Man, that was the _best_ way to start off Summer Vacation!" Cash gasps out, his arms wrap around his stomach to soothe the cramps he's getting from all the laughter.

"Y-Yeah! There's no way that anything is going to possibly-!" J.T stops his laughter when a certain smell reaches his nose. Oh no...

"Dude..." The glass-eyed bully puts his hand on his fellow partner's shoulder, making his cease his laughter. "We have to get out of here..."

"What the heck, man?" Cash shouts, not liking the fact that his entertainment was ruined. "Do you just really cut me off from enjoying Tennyson's-?!"

"Dude!" J.T whispers harshly as he puts a hand over his mouth to prevent the boy from speaking further. "Do you smell that?"

Cash was confused before the same smell enters his nose. His eyes slowly widen in horror. "Oh no... Strawberries..."

"...Apples..." J.T continues.

"...And honey!" They finished it together with a clamor, their eyes full of terror. They have completely forgotten about her when they were maiming Tennyson!

Cash quickly begins to back away from the tree. "Dude, let's get out of here before she-!" He didn't even get that far when a small, pale fist came out of nowhere and punches him straight in the face.

Ben winced when a young ten-year-old girl with blonde hair came up behind J.T. and Cash and punched one of them in the face when they least expected it. The girl had a black-headband over her hair with tucked-in bangs underneath her forehead. Despite her round, freckle-covered cheeks forming a pout that would make most adults think she's adorable, her cornflower-blue eyes shined with rage as she punches the tall bully.

"S-Sophie!" J.T. cried out in a sharp voice as Cash falls to the ground, holding his jaw in pain. He slowly puts his hands up in a surrender-position. "T-This isn't what it looks-!"

"How many times I have told you two not to mess with my best friend?!" The girl, Sophie, growls out in an unnaturally low voice that made her sound gruff and deadly. She begins to walk a few steps closer to them, making the two bullies back up in fear.

"P-Plenty of times! We're sorry, Sophie! Please don't Candy Spray us again!" J.T. fell down to his knees in a begging position, his fearful eyes staring right at the blue orbs that appear to be piercing his soul.

"We'll leave you and Tennyson alone for the Summer, promise!" Cash says after getting his jaw readjusted and joins his partner in the begging position. They're both acting like their entire lives is depending on this blonde girl's judgment.

Sophie gives them a firm nod. "Good!" She then reaches down and grabs their collars to lift them back to their feet before shoving them away. "Now get out of here!" They didn't need to be told twice as they ran away from her as fast as their legs could carry them. Sophie stood there with her little hands on her hips, watching the cowering boys whimpering all the way until they were out of sight.

While the boy in the tree is staring at the blonde girl with terrified eyes, Ben kept a neutral expression through the whole exchange. He then calls out to the girl with a casual tone, "Hey, Soph."

"HI BENJI!" At once, Sophie's tough girl exterior instantly melted as she flips around to stare at him with a ginormous grin underneath her teal-colored braces. It's like this girl just went through an alternative personality exchange, now her entire disposition matches the light-yellow T-shirt with smiley-face sun she's wearing; jolly, energetic, and bright. "I beat up Cash and J.T. for you!"

"Yeah, I noticed," Ben continues on like they're having a normal conversation, making the boy look between them like they're aliens. "Hey, can you get me down? We're supposed to go see Grandpa Max soon."

"Sure!" Sophie didn't even hesitate to wrap her arms and legs around the tree and began to climb. Though it is kind of weird to see a girl in a yellow skirt climbing a tree, Sophie did have a few flexibility thanks to the yellow leggings and gray sneakers she's wearing. The two boys watch as the girl makes her way up to them.

"You're friends with the Weird Girl?" The boy asks.

"Uh, yeah," Ben says it like it's obvious. "Everyone in school knows it. Why do you think Cash and J.T. left school for seven weeks back in 1st grade?"

"I launched my Candy Sprayer and they had to go to the doctors." Sophie cheerfully adds in when she reaches them, her braces shining in the sunlight as the smile never left her face. "Totally worth the detention!" She carefully unhooks Ben's underwear from the tree and helps him down while holding his hand. "There ya go, Ben-Ben!"

"Thanks, Soph!" Sophia just gives him a cheeky smile before moving over to the next boy.

"I don't know what's worse," The boy begins with a sigh. "Being hanged on the tree with wannabe-hero, or being rescued by said wannabe hero's weird best friend."

The smile on Sophie's face instantly disappears when she heard that. This time, she didn't even bother helping the boy down. She let him fall from the tree, watching him land on the ground hard.

The boy yelps when he felt his bottom land on the rock below. He quickly jumps to his feet when Sophie lands on the ground right beside and runs away. "Ah! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS WEIRDO!"

However, the two friends paid him no mind. "How did you know I was here?" Ben asked.

"I heard your screams all the way to the bus stop," Sophie shrugs. "Even Billy could tell you were in trouble."

Hearing this made Ben slump his shoulder, his expression down. "Oh man, your brothers heard that too? That's _so_ embarrassing!"

Before Sophie could say anything else, a familiar RV pulls up in front of them. The window rolls down to reveal Max Tennyson, Ben's grandfather. "Ben, let's go! We're burning daylight, I'm sure you and your friend would want to get to the campsite by nightfall."

Seeing that their ride is here, Sophie quickly raises her hands in the air. "Wahoo! Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!" Ben laughs before he eventually joins in on the chant as the two make their way into the Rust Bucket.

"I've so been looking forward to this!" Ben started, he and Sophie both sharing excited looks. It only took her a few seconds before Sophie notices someone else inside the RV with them, she had short orange hair and the same green eyes as Ben.

"Oh, hello!" Sophie greeted her, even if she didn't look to be in the mood.

His best friend's greeting made Ben realized the extra member inside the RV. His eyes widen in horror. "What are... _you_ doing here?" He turns to his Grandpa with a panic expression. "What is she doing here?!"

"Take it easy dweeb, this wasn't _my_ idea. Somebody convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be a good experience for me." Said the girl, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Grandpa, please tell me you didn't-" Ben turned back to him, desperation clear in his voice. Meanwhile, Sophie is staring at the girl with a blank expression.

"I thought it would be fun if your cousin came along with us for the summer. Besides, I'm sure Sophie would like to have a girl along for the ride. Is that a problem?" Ben and Gwen spared a glance between them and remained silent.

Finally, Sophie spoke up. "So, you're Ben's cousin?"

Gwen gives the girl a suspicious look, how did this girl know who Ben is, and why is her dweeb of a cousin hanging out with a girl? "Uh, yeah...?"

"Oh, okay... HELLO!" Gwen jumps back when Sophie suddenly sticks her face close to her, a huge grin plastered on her face, making her look slightly creepy. "My name's Sophie! And Benji is my WBF!"

Gwen looks at Ben in confusion. "'Weird Best Friend.'" Ben translates.

Later in the day, the foursome is already out on the road with Max driving and the children sitting down on the couches, Ben and Sophie together with Gwen on the other side.

"Oh man... I wait all year to go on this trip with Grandpa and my best friend, and now the Queen of Cooties is going along for the ride." Ben threw a quick glare at his cousin.

"...I have no idea what you're talking about, Benji." Sophie eventually says, the smile still plastered on her face.

Gwen, temporally ignoring the blonde girl, threw the glare back. "Hey! I had my vacation already planned out too, you know? Each activity is color-coated so I never did the same thing two days in a row." Gwen lifted up a schedule that has rows of different colors for the two of them to see. "Now I'm stuck with my geek-a-zoid cousin and his weird friend going camping for 3 months."

"Geek."

"Jerk."

Sophie still kept her eyes close to the schedule, examining it like she's a critic. "...That's kinda boring..."

Gwen snap her attention towards the blonde girl. "Excuse me?"

"Why would you have a schedule for summer vacation?" Sophie asked in confusion, taking the paper out of her hands. "I mean, it's Summer! Summer is all about mysteries! You'll never know what's going to happen! Planning a schedule just means you already know what's going to happen, and that takes the fun out of it."

Gwen friskily grabs her schedule back and glares at the spritely girl. "Oh, yeah? And how is that not fun?"

"Well, look at it this way. Did you suspect me to bring a Grappling Hook along for the ride?" She brings out a Grappling Hook that seemly came out of nowhere. It took the two kids to do a second double-check to realize that Sophie _actually_ brought a grappling hook with her. Only Ben's surprise didn't seem to as big as Gwen's.

"Uh, I thought your dad took your grappling hook away after you used it on one of those beauty pageant girls." Ben points out.

"He did, but Jake got it back for me," Sophie answers straightforwardly before she suddenly fires the grappling hook upwards and it sends her up flying to the ceiling. "It worked!"

The two cousins stare the girl with a bright smile on her face as she hangs from the ceiling by her grappling hook, supposedly not caring the looks she's getting.

Summer sure is going to get interesting with Sophie Young along in the ride.


End file.
